Blue R
by sanduca 94
Summary: Shino stays in New York City to continue his studies. He will receive a deadly proposal: working for a vicious business or planned crimes will take place. Fortunately, there will be some survivors, who form "Blue R" team and want revenge, gaining supernatural powers. How Shino will deal with this? Multiple CrossOver: the mentioned series and many surprises.


**Hello, everyone!**

 **This is the first chapter of the newly titled story "Blue R", a reborn version for an old story. For the moment, the characters from the mentioned series will appear. There are some surprises later.**

 **In Naruto's case, imagine the characters after the original series, but before Shippunden! I kept for the moment the events:**

 **\- Third Hokage's death**

 **\- Sasuke's betrayal**

 **\- Naruto's temporal departure**

 **Changes:**

 **\- Action in New York**

 **\- Sasuke is forgiven**

 **\- Naruto did not appear yet.**

 **In Beyblade, imagine the characters after G-Revolution, keeping the general story!**

 **Plus references from others anime series.**

 **I'll try my best not to disappoint you.**

 **Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

 **I don't own the animes or the characters.**

 **I don't own the background music.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The background music should be listened while reading :) :D**

* * *

Deadly Proposal

 **Part I: Shino**

 **Scene I: Beginning**

 **Background Music 1: Dark Moon Rising (Styve Bolduc)**

The 20th of June 2006. New York City. A boy with dark brown hair, dark sunglasses and fair skin who is wearing a light grey hoodie and dark grey trousers, looks at his diploma. Shino ends a successful school year. His results make him the subject of the businessman, Abel Lambert. He wanted in the lab a young biologist. The pale skinned brown haired boy was the perfect target.

Shino: What is next? Another trip? Another study?

His phone rang.

Shino: Great! The proposal!

He must answer.

Shino: Hello, Mr. Lambert!

Lambert: Shino, today you are free from school. Did you think of my proposal?

Shino almost panics. His care for school made him completely forget Lambert's proposal.

Shino: I was thinking, but I have yet to respond.

Lambert: You still have time until June 30.

Shino: But... we dealt differently last time.

Lambert: Deal's changed. I want an answer quickly.

The businessman hang up the phone. The boy sighs. He wants the cooperation, but something whispers to him not to do so.

Shino (in thought, confused and sad): I was sure that it would happen. What should I do? Something tells me if I accept, it won't be good. But if I do so, also something bad will happen.

At Aburame family's home, the young man is very confused.

Shino: Father, what can I do?

Shibi: I say you should think about it. I would not go in your place.

The boy is desperate.

 **Scene II: Reviews**

 **Background Music 1: Dark Moon Rising (Styve Bolduc) (Continue from the previous scene)**

Shino meets with his friends.

Shino: Friends, I ask this question three weeks ago but at that time the information was fresh and I left you to think. I hope now you have an answer for me. What do you consider? To work with this man or not?

All think and look to each other. Hinata, a sensible girl with dark blue hair, very light lavender eyes and white skin, does not want to lose him. She wears a light blue dress.

Hinata: I saw that man and he appears to me evil.

She shares the same opinion with Kiba, a boy with brown hair, dark predator eyes and tan skin. He wears a dark grey T-shirt and blue jeans.

Kiba: Hinata's right. I do not find that guy OK.

Choji, a brown haired boy with pale skin, small eyes and bulky stature, possessing a pure soul, expresses his opinion. He wears dark green T-shirt and brown trousers.

Choji: Shino, think carefully! I wouldn't ally with him, 'cause he's bad man.

Shikamaru, a boy with long black hair, gathered in a palm tree style and small brown eyes, does not offer advice, but wants to somehow help his friend. He wears a light green T-shirt and brown jeans.

Shikamaru: I don't know, Shino! Do what you think it's better!

Ino, a blue-eyed blonde haired girl fears for the safety of her comrades. She wears a purple dress.

Ino: Take care! I can't stand another betrayal to the team.

Shino discreetly smiles to those who advise him well. But Sasuke, a boy with dark hair, beautiful face, dark eyes and white skin, has a different opinion. He wears a dark blue T-shirt and black jeans.

Sasuke: I would go there.

Shino (in thought): Typical Sasuke.

The brown haired boy was expecting this response from the black haired one. Rock Lee, another boy with black hair, cut in bowl style, white skin and big round eyes, is confused. He wears a dark green T-shirt and trousers in same colour.

Rock Lee: I don't know too. I say like Shika.

Neji, a boy with brown hair and long white eyes and pale skin, considers Shino a freak. He wears a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

Neji: I agree to Sasuke.

Shino is totally lost. His friends gave him different answers.

Shino (in thought): If I could just once talk with Sarutobi-sama...

 **Scene III: Hiruzen**

 **Background Music 2: Winter's End (Hearther Fenoughty)**

He was referring to Hiruzen Sarutobi, or the Third Hokage of their village, a great ninja fighter who died recently in a mission at the beautiful age of 69 years age old. The whole world knows the heroism of the elder man. In New York, there was a monument dedicated to him. Shino comes at the monument with a bouquet of flowers.

Shino: Sarutobi-sama, help me with an advice!

The brown haired teen is almost crying.

Shino: I hang in the balance. I must choose. But no matter what I choose, something is wrong.

At the night, the entomologist is dreaming.

 _He is in a park, meeting an old man with grey hair, dressed in white cloths._

 _Shino: Sarutobi-sama?_

 _Hiruzen: Shino?_

 _Shino: Sarutobi-sama, I'm truly glad to see you!_

 _Hiruzen: Shino, my time in your dream is short. Quickly tell me how to help you and what your problem is._

 _Shino: Lambert's proposal! I asked my father. He's confused. I asked my mates. Some support me, others want to bury me._

 _Hiruzen: Shino, study the field! See how this man is! Then make a decision!_

 _Shino: But what do you think?_

 _Hiruzen: I would not want you to work with him. You are too good and too sensitive for this world. I shall say only one thing. You are knowing awful things. He is planning crimes. With no Orthodox purposes._

 _The teen understood._

 _Shino: Thank you for the advice!_

 **Scene IV: The investigation**

 **Background Music 2: Winter's End (Hearther Fenoughty) (Continue from the previous scene)**

The 21st of June 2006. Shino starts the investigation. He goes to the police. The institution has collaborated several times with him and is always willing to help. He explores everything. No paper has been ignored. The little scout made a wry face because he did not find anything suspicious. He is not afraid, keeps his calm and continues his research. He believes that he will find something at some point.

The 24th of June 2006. Police gave some tracks, but for Shino, it was not enough.

Shino: Thank you so much for everything!

At home, the son discusses with his father the first results.

Shibi: Shino, did you find something suspicious?

Shino: No.

Shibi: The police will not help you much. I did an investigation on my own and he, being an influential businessman, will escape the general operation of law.

Shino: Typical. I think it's right to spy on him and find information from the source.

Shibi is worried.

Shibi: Shino, it is dangerous to do that! I hope you know what to do, because it is risky.

Shino: I have a plan, but I'm still working to be perfect.

Shibi: Good! Take care of yourself!

 **Part II: Blue R**

 **Scene V: Fallen Angel**

 **No background music**

At night, the entomologist sleeps for the next day to investigate the main headquarters of Lambert's company.

 _He dreams of being in the public at the circus. He is wearing an outfit similar to the one from the original Naruto series: green hoodie and long light brown trousers. Four mysterious boys, named "Blue R", were invited._

 _Shino (in thought): Where am I?_

 **Background Music 3: Lava Caves – Medium Theme (Serious Sam Xbox Soundtrack)**

 _On the stage the first person who get on is a blonde haired boy with deadly pale skin, his face completely covered by a human skull mask, magician top hat, shoulders-less black molded blouse, fingerless gloves that extend with some belts, a rocker choker, black jeans and black boots. Fallen Angel displayed an introverted, cold and unemotional aura. The people don't fear him._

 _Commentator: The group's magician joined us now! Fallen Angel!_

 _The legend that behind the terrifying mask lies a beautiful boy is still circulating. The magician initially starts with classic magic tricks. The public likes as always this small and effective shows. But the teen was capable of doing much more spells, some of them even dangerous or impossible. One is to bring the people into an underwater virtual reality. They are now amazed, but this came at last to an end. Later, a girl asks:_

 _Girl: Fallen Angel, can you bring to life for a short time my favorite monster from Yu-Gi-Oh cards?_

 _The blonde haired teen approves friendly. He gives her to understand that he can do this challenge. The world is breathless. He meditates, then does some signs, and finally he revives a sinister monster:_ _ **Despair from the Dark**_ _. The public begin to fear. He is beckoning them to calm down, that everything will be fine, then signals to the monster not to hurt the people. The giant figure seems to understand the gesture and became friendly. After some time, it patted the magician's head with his fingers, then they give fists as a symbol of friendship, then the monster disappears._

 _Girl: Thanks a lot!_

 _The magician bows elegantly to the audience. Shino is impressed._

 _Shino (in thought): The magician is not really crazy, but he did some interesting and quite dangerous tricks._

 **Scene VI: Streampunk Tiger**

 **Background Music 4: Gates of Persepolis – Medium Theme (Serious Sam Xbox Soundtrack)**

 _Commentator: Next - The group's fire tiger, Streampunk Tiger!_

 _Then another teen appears: Streampunk Tiger, a red haired boy with white skin, wearing a metal feathers crown, made Red Men's style, supported by a pair of streampunk glasses, a sinister white mask which covers completely his face, molded black T-shirt which look torn by a tiger, henna tattoos that mimic tiger stripes on his arms and probably on his face, black leather pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves with iron claws. His number begins with swallowing and blowing fire, moving elegantly, even sensually, then it will continue with knife throwing, which proves a great success because the mysterious red head hits the targets and does not hurt the assistant. Happy, he raises his hands._

 _Shino: WOW!_

 _Commentator: Very nice, Streampunk Tiger! A wild and also a refined presence._

 _Streampunk Tiger bends. At the backstage, he is embracing the magician._

 **Scene VII: Crimson Dragon**

 **Background Music 5: Rich Yards – Medium Theme (Serious Sam First Encounter Soundtrack)**

 _Commentator: And now the group's crazy guy, Crimson Dragon!_

 _On the stage, another figure: Crimson Dragon, a boy with brown hair, his lofty head covered by a Venetian crown with black and red natural feathers completed by a mask in the same aesthetic, which allows to see the bottom of his face, painted with tribal markings and very dark red lipstick, wearing a blouse without left sleeve and with long right sleeve, fingerless gloves, a piece of lace on his left arm, black jeans without right leg and black boots slightly longer than those of Streampunk Tiger's ones. The brown haired boy walks on the wire while dancing and not forgetting to keep his balance. For Shino, this image looks dangerous._

 _Shino (In thought): What's happening here is crazy._

 _Then the crazy boy cuts the wire, grabs the swing circus and throws himself into the air, grabbing another swing, then looks at people with a satisfied smile. After a few figures scare even the toughest persons, the teen comes down to the stage, greets the public and winks. Shino is still shaking shocked._

 _Shino (in thought): God forbid!_

 _Commentator: Crimson Dragon, spectacular and deadly as ever!_

 _Shino (in thought): Oh, man!_

 _Crimson Dragon leaves and in the backstage, gives fives to Streampunk Tiger._

 **Scene VIII: Phantom Spider**

 **Background Music 6: Serpent Yards – Medium Theme (Serious Sam Second Encounter Soundtrack)**

 _Commentator: Last, but not least, the group's animal trainer, Phantom Spider!_

 _On stage come in a boy with stretched black hair, partially covered by a black elegant masculine French beret, mask with a black widow on spider web that leaves to see his dark purple lips, wearing a long sleeves lace blouse which imitates the spider web, fingerless gloves, black jeans and black boots. He begins with manege. The moment was simple, but people are excited by the interaction of the two, friendly and loyal. Next it is tiger's training and then the black haired teen's face changes, becoming determined and hypnotic. The feline listens to the orders indicated by gestures, his master not telling anything. Then the circus staff brings a venomous cobra. The world is frightened, fearing for the mysterious trainer's life._

 _Shino (in thought): Man, one guy from that scene is not sane._

 _Sasuke assists at the scene and already hates Phantom Spider._

 _Sasuke (in thought): Look at him! What self-confidence!_

 _Shikamaru did not miss the circus too._

 _Shikamaru (in thought): What a drag! A handsome boy with black hair who is not Sasuke and trains animals. Luckily, this guy has some charisma. If it was Sasuke instead, I would sleep here._

 _Again, the teen is not afraid. The communication between the two takes place fluidly, spectacular, smoothly and uninhibited. After finishing his number, the black haired teen bends simply and kisses audience. At backstage, he has fun with the others._

 **Scene IX: Back to reality**

 **Background Music 7: Threat Level (Ben Beiny)**

Shino wakes up from the dream.

Shino (in thought): Oh, man! What was that? Four guys in black cloths with a crazy air. I don't think I dreamed them by chance.

The 25th of June 2006. The introverted brown haired teen goes secretly in Lambert's headquarters. Somehow he disables the surveillance cameras and pass into a room with "No entry" message on the door. There he found exposed Streampunk Tiger's white mask and metal feathers crown, Crimson Dragon's Venetian feathers crown and mask, Phantom Spider's mask with black widow on its spiderweb and the French beret and Fallen Angel's skull mask and magician top hat. Shino recognized the accessories.

Shino (in thought): Why are these here? Were they caught? Are they wanted? I saw these in my dream.

He saw a message. "They will come and will revenge!"

Shino (in thought): So they are not here yet. But not for long.

He reads about the four mysterious wizards – fighters, recognizing multiple elements of the dream.

Shino (in thought): Oh, goodness! These together are rampant.

 **Scene X: Dream and reality**

 **Background Music 7: Threat Level (Ben Beiny) (Continue from the previous scene)**

Lambert sits in his office and dreams.

 **Background Music 8: Tomb of Ramses – Medium Theme (Serious Sam First Encounter Soundtrack)**

 _The scene does not change very little, except for the appearance of the Crimson Dragon._

 _Crimson Dragon: Lambert!_

 _Lambert: Crimson Dragon! I found your match._

 _The extrovert brown haired teen laughs, knowing whom the other was referring to._

 _Crimson Dragon: That sloppy?_

 _His laughter continues._

 _Crimson Dragon: No. Excluded. I'm more powerful than him right now._

 _The rich man seems to doubt his decision. The teen looks at him with hatred._

 _Crimson Dragon: I want my revenge. You've brought myself and the others where we are now._

 _Lambert: You have powers._

 _Crimson Dragon: What price? Some time ago you wanted to kill us because we have the powers and information about you. And you're still struggling to take these from us. We've had enough._

 _Lambert takes the boys hand, who is struggling to escape from the enemy's hands._

 _Crimson Dragon: Jerk, get your hands off me!_

 _They go to the pool room. The businessman hits boy so hard that he puts him down and throws him into the water. The mysterious figure wakes up and gets out. He runs to the murderer, catches him and beats him well._

 _Crimson Dragon: You're finished._

The rich man wakes up and screams.

Lambert: Crimson Dragon!

 **Background Music 9: Tomb of Ramses – Peace Theme (Serious Sam First Encounter Soundtrack)**

Shino had come a few minutes ago.

Shino: Mr. Lambert, what happened?

Lambert: Shino, please accept my proposal to work here! The boys terrorize me.

Shino: Easy, Mr. Lambert! Calm down! What boys?

Lambert: Blue R.

The brown haired boys remains unemotional and silent.

Shino: But they don't exist.

Lambert: They don't exist yet. But they will.

Shino: You screamed a name. "Crimson Dragon". Who is he?

Lambert: A handsome boy with an attractive girly face. He was here.

Shino: Mr. Lambert, there was no one here, nor in the next room before me. You just had a bad dream.

Lambert: If we don't do something, the nightmare will come true.

Shino: So when can I give the answer?

Lambert: As promised, on June 30.

Shino is silent again.

 **Part III: The response and the consequences**

 **Scene XI: The church**

 **Background Music 10: Miserere Mei Deus (Gregorio Allegri)**

The troubled boy goes to church. He is still not knowing what to choose. The Priest stands like he expects him.

Priest: Hello, Shino!

Shino: Good afternoon!

Priest: You're very upset.

Shino: Do not tell me, father! I'm destroyed inside.

Priest: Why?

Shino: I've told you briefly about Lambert's proposal to hire me in his laboratories. But I heard terrible things and ... I don't know what to do. I don't know if I decide properly.

Priest: And?

Shino: For two nights, I'm dreaming four boys who actually haunt me. I guess they would be the victims of this man.

Priest: Do they actually exist?

Shino: No yet. But… they will exist.

Priest: Do not you talk too early?

Shino: No this time. The problem is that no matter what I choose, there will be some heinous crimes, although he promised to me that if I am hired there, nothing will happen. Father, what can I do?

Priest: Have you made a decision?

Shino: Somewhat, but I never talked to anyone about it yet. And I mean refusal to the proposal.

Priest: I understand. It was very difficult decision. Your say: something bad will happen. I dreamed both possibilities. I know him quite well. However, I think you make the right decision.

Shino smiles.

Shino: Thank you so much!

Priest: Always, son!

 **Scene XII: Prior communication of the decision**

 **Background Music 11: Last Ray of Light (Immediate Music)**

The 25th of June 2006. Shino is ready to give an answer.

Shino (in thought): This is it! The moment of truth finally came!

He meets with his group of mates and friends.

Kiba: So have you decided?

The entomologist did not want to talk about his decision to his friends yet.

Shino: Not yet, my research is not complete. I didn't finish the operation.

Everyone, except Sasuke, believe him.

Sasuke: You can't lie to me, Shino! My Sharingan sees the flame of decision from your eyes.

Shino: What a fool! Do you know what color are they too?

The black haired teen stuck. Although they know entomologist since childhood, this little detail remained a mystery.

Shino (satisfied): You're still not knowing this.

Sasuke: I don't have to necessarily know this detail.

Shino: Sasuke, what pleasure you have to cut and trust me anytime you catch the occasion.

Sasuke: You too.

Shino (in thought): Go the hell! I forgive you among the first from the group for you foolishness and what are you doing? Always treat me with disrespect. Typical you.

Kiba: Sasuke, if Shino don't want to talk, you can't force him. You can torture him and kill him, but it will be the same.

Hinata: Shino, I just say one thing. Take the right decision!

Shino: Yes.

 **Scene XIII: The final decision**

 **Background Music 12: Red Canyon – Peace Theme – Temple (Serious Sam First Encounter Soundtrack)**

The group splits. After about 10 minutes, Shino reaches the office.

Shino Mr. Lambert! I have decided.

Lambert: It's only June 26. Are you sure?

Shino: Very sure. It is needless to lengthen the period. My answer is no.

Lambert does not believe. The entomologist refused the offer.

Lambert (stuttered): I say you should think more.

Shino: I am very sure of my decision.

Lambert: Shino, not everyone has the opportunity to work here.

Shino: No way.

Lambert: Yes, you can. You can still change your mind.

Shino: I have no reason.

Lambert guesses the answer's reason somehow.

Lambert: You got that I want to eliminate Blue R.

Shino: Exactly. Why do you want to kill so many children? I'm surprised that I am not among them. I am not afraid of death, but do you think how many souls you will destroy?

Lambert: You're my favorite and my protégé. How to kill you?

Shino: Kill me and leave the others alone!

Lambert: Too late!

The teen is shocked.

 **Scene XIV: Regrets**

 **Background Music 12: Mysterious Investigation (Notes Productions)**

Shino feels that he made the wrong decision. He sits on a bench.

Shino (in thought): How can I defend them? There must be a way!

Kiba and Hinata appear beside him.

Kiba: Shino, are you okay? You look troubled.

Shino: I am.

Hinata: What happened?

The others join the two.

Choji: Shino, what answer did you give?

Shino: I refused him.

Hinata smiles, Kiba and Choji embrace, Shikamaru and Rock Lee accept the answer as such, Ino is happy that the team has not been betrayed again. Sasuke does not react in any way. He expected any answer.

Choji: Shino, you're very unhappy. Why?

Shino: The slaughter will begin.

Kiba: What slaughter?

Shino: I don't know all the details, but he wants to get rid of the four.

Shikamaru: What four?

Shino: Blue R. I found that they may have greater powers than us.

Neji: You mean they don't exist now, but their coming is close.

Shino: Exactly.

Kiba: Sasuke, did you hear? They have greater powers than us. And we have weakened because of your sin.

Sasuke: Not just because of me. And I'm not afraid of the four guys.

Shino: You will.

Neji: Could someone talk with Sarutobi-sama?

Shino: I did it. Only once, a few days ago. He did not say anything about Blue R, but only Lambert.

 **Scene XV: Deaths**

 **Background Music 13: A Light Future (Tiny Music)**

The 30th of June 2006. The brown haired teen is desperate at the hospital. He managed to find six of the seven victims apparently in time. Almost all the victims were badly beaten or stabbed. At that time there has been a serious car accident, an event that young ninja does not know. Shibi comes.

Shibi: Shino!

Shino: Father?

The two embrace for short time.

Shibi: What happened?

Shino: Father, you know.

Shibi: The murders.

Shino: Let's see if they survive.

Shibi: Are you sure?

Shino: I don't know.

Shibi: How many did you find?

Shino: All. There are six.

The doctors come.

Chief Doctor: Shino, I'm sorry. They all died. I called their relatives.

The ninja is falling on the chair.

Shino: What a failure!

The Father consoles his son, who failed to save the victims.

 **Scene XVI (final): Survivor**

 **Background Music 13: A Light Future (Tiny Music) (Continue from the previous scene)**

Later, Shino is in the morgue. There were seven tragedies. He cries of pain. The grieving relatives of killed ones barely stand the separation. They look at Shino, but compared to other times, do not do it with hate or fear, but with kindness and compassion. They embrace him, knowing that he did what he could to save them. They invited him to the funeral, and he cordially accepted.

Shino: Thank you for your kindness!

Later, he researches again deceased victims, thinking that he may mistakes somewhere.

Shino: They are all.

At one victim, he saw 007. He finds out that a person is missing. He counts again following strictly their numbering and he realizes that there is no 004 victim.

Shino: Must be seven. There are only six. Where is number 004?

He thinks.

Shino: Wait! If he's alive?

He breathes.

Shino: That's weird. Surely, I missed something.

In a hospital, the 004 victim, almost mummified because of his serious injuries after a near-fatal car accident, wakes opening eyes after doctors barely saved his life. The unfortunate teenager possess large and innocent blue eyes, rather thin blonde eyebrows, very pale skin and a slender body.

Chief Doctor: Kid, are you okay?

His right hand reveals the torment that I passed though. A tough 004 encrypted with crimson red. The victim is breathing difficultly.

Chief Doctor: We have white teen, with blond hair, blue eyes, with odd 004 encrypted on his right wrist. His name is Max Mizuhara, half American, and half Japanese.

The mummy hears and nods at his personal data.

Max: Doctors, what happened ...to me? I don't remember.

Doctors look at him amazed. To be continue.


End file.
